bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Blue's Clues videos
Here is a list of all the available Blue's Clues titles released on VHS & DVD. {|class="wikitable" !Title !Format !Release Date !Episodes !Notes |- |Arts and Crafts |VHS |June 9, 1998 |Adventures in Art and What Does Blue Want to Make? | |- |Story Time |VHS |June 9, 1998 |Blue's Story Time and What Story Does Blue Want to Play? | |- |ABC's and 123's |VHS |January 12, 1999 |Blue's ABCs and Math! | |- |Rhythm and Blue |VHS |January 12, 1999 |Blue Wants to Play a Song Game and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? | |- |Blue's Discoveries |VHS |September 21, 1999 |What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? | |- |Blue's Big Pajama Party |VHS |September 21, 1999 |Blue's Big Pajama Party and What Was Blue's Dream About? | |- |Blue's Safari |VHS |January 11, 2000 |Animal Behavior! and Nurture! | |- |Magenta Comes Over |VHS |March 7, 2000 |Magenta Comes Over and What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture? |This VHS release has a music video called The Bedtime Business Song. |- |Stop, Look and Listen! |VHS |June 6, 2000 |What Did Blue See? and What's That Sound? |This VHS release has a music video called Nick Jr. Sings - Sounds. |- |Playtime with Periwinkle |VHS |June 5, 2001 |Blue's Big Mystery and Periwinkle Misses His Friend | |- |Café Blue |VHS |September 4, 2001 |Café Blue and Snack Time | |- |Blue's Big Holiday |VHS |September 25, 2001 |Blue's Big Holiday and A Snowy Day | |- |Blue's Big News Read All About It |VHS |November 6, 2001 |What's New, Blue? and Blue's New Place | |- |Blue's Big News The Baby's Here |DVD |November 6, 2001 |Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day and The Baby's Here! | |- |Reading With Blue |VHS |May 7, 2002 |Words and Blue's Book Nook | |- |Meet Joe |VHS |August 27, 2002 |Joe's First Day and Joe Gets a Clue | |- |It's Joe Time |VHS |November 5, 2002 |Steve Goes to College and The Big Book About Us | |- |100th Episode Celebration |VHS |January 1, 2003 |100th Episode Celebration and Joe's Surprise Party | |- |Blue's Big Band |VHS & DVD |February 4, 2003 |Blue's Big Band, Bedtime Business, Blue Wants to Play a Song Game and What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? | |- |Get to Know Joe |DVD |May 13, 2003 |Joe's First Day, Joe Gets a Clue]], Steve Goes to College and The Big Book About Us | |- |Shapes and Colors |VHS & DVD |June 3, 2003 |Shape Searchers, Colors Everywhere, Adventures in Art and What Does Blue Want to Make? | |- |Blue Takes to School |VHS & DVD |August 26, 2003 |Blue Takes You to School, Numbers Everywhere, Blue's ABCs and Math! | |- |Blue's First Holiday |VHS & DVD |December 12, 2003 |Blue's First Holiday, Joe's Surprise Party, Blue's Big Holiday and A Snowy Day | |- |Classic Clues |VHS & DVD |January 27, 2004 |Blue's School, Something To Do Blue, Rhyme Time and Puppets | |- |Blue Talks |VHS & DVD |May 25, 2004 |The Legend of the Blue Puppy, Love Day, Blue's Big Mystery & Periwinkle Misses His Friend | |- |Snacktime Playdate |VHS & DVD |August 10, 2004 |Snacktime Playdate, Blue's Wishes, Café Blue and The Grow Show |The 1st episode is a Blue's Room episode. |- |Bluestock |VHS & DVD |September 28, 2004 |Bluestock, Skidoo Adventure, Morning Music and A Surprise Guest | |- |It's Hug Day |VHS & DVD |January 25, 2005 |It's Hug Day, Joe's Clues, I'm So Happy! and Body Language |The 1st episode is a Blue's Room episode. |- |Beyond Your Wildest Dreams |VHS & DVD |April 11, 2005 |Beyond Your Wildest Dreams, Playdates, Blue's Collection and The Wrong Shirt |The 1st episode is a Blue's Room episode. |- |Alphabet Power |VHS & DVD |September 17, 2005 |Alphabet Power, The Alphabet Train, Let's Write! and Magenta's Messages |The 1st episode is a Blue's Room episode. |- |Holiday Wishes |VHS & DVD |October 4, 2005 |Holiday Wishes, Can You Help?, Look Carefully... and Patience |The 1st episode is a Blue's Room episode. |- |Fred's Birthday |VHS & DVD |January 7, 2006 |Fred's Birthday, The Fairy Tale Ball, Dress Up Day and Our Neighborhood Festival |The 1st episode is a Blue's Room episode. |- |Blue's Jobs |VHS & DVD |May 9, 2006 |Occupations, Blue Goes to the Doctor, Mechanics! and Playing Store | |- |Blue's Biggest Stories |DVD |August 7, 2006 |Blue's Birthday, Blue's Big Treasure Hunt, Blue's Big Pajama Party, Magenta Gets Glasses, Steve Goes to College, Blue Takes You to School, The Legend of the Blue Puppy and Snacktime Playdate | |- |Meet Blue's Baby Brother! |DVD |September 13, 2006 |Meet Blue's Baby Brother!, The Baby's Here! and What's New, Blue? | |- |Knights of the Snack Table |DVD |March 30, 2007 |Knights of the Snack Table, Blue's Farm Playdate, The Boat Float and The Scavenger Hunt |The 1st 2 episodes are from Blue's Room. |- |Shape Detectives |DVD |May 29, 2007 |Shape Detectives, Mathronauts, Weight and Balance and Words |The 1st 2 episodes are from Blue's Room. |- |Little Blue Riding Hood |DVD |July 3, 2007 |Little Red Riding Hood, Masterpiece Museum and Adventure and Imagine Nation |The 1st 2 episodes are from Blue's Room. |- |World Travelers |DVD |November 13, 2007 |World Travelers, Away Great Playdate, Environments and Blue's New Place |The 1st 2 episodes are from Blue's Room. Note: The episode titles in italic writing are the ones from Blue's Room. Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Lists